Agent Database
The complete Agent Database for players who signed up in the original Dino Attack RPG, from PeabodySam to The CryoMancer and everybody in-between. To view the Agent Database for At War's End, click here. Please note that these sign-up forms are largely unaltered from their original forms. As such, certain details (such as the ages of characters under 18) may not be considered canon, but are still included for the sake of a complete archive. PeabodySam Main Article: Rex Name: Rex Age: 27 Skills: Quick, and is quite good at ropes Vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: Rex doesn't believe in killing the Mutant Dinos. Instead, he has a strange habit of capturing them - then trying to tame them. So far, he is only good at taming the Mutant Lizards. Rank: Elite Agent Kotua in Space Main Article: Kotua Name:kotua Age:20 Skills:Technology. Vehicle:Urban Avenger Personality: Rank: Elite Agent Vaakrohk Main Article: Venom Name:Venom Age:30 Skills:Hacking computers and doing things without people knowing. Vehicle:Fire Hammer Personality:mysterious Rank: Rookie Agent Sand Hawk 1 Main Article: Sereve Codename: Sereve (saer-uh-vay) Age: 21 Skills: Loves quick vehicles and is a sharp shooter Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Sereve tends to be the slightly annoying one out of missions. In missions, he's lean, mean, dino destroying machine. He's only missed 1 target so far with his Urban Avenger. Though he's a little kooky, he's a great friend and a follower. Rank: Standard Agent KanohiTakua Main Article: Kai Name: Kai Age: 20 Skills: Precision Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: A champion in air rifle, Kai is able to tar get and shoot at anything, unless it's small and moving... He has the "lone wolf" personality unless something proves too tough for him to take down alone. Rank: Standard Agent Mobius Main Article: Hyrode name:Hyrode vehicle: fire hammer age:18 skills: vehicle piloting personality: he got his drivers liscense two years ago, and he's alreay tossing around some of the big names of racing. naturally that makes him cocky and overconfident. yet he is fiercely loyal to his friends and would risk his life for you. Rank: Standard Agent The Driver Main Article: Isaac Craft Name: Isaac Craft Vehicle: Urban Avenger Age: 23 Skills: Hand to hand combat, using his blade. Personality: A strange character, he doesn't use any conventional weapon to take down Dinosaurs. Though he does have a side-arm, he tends to use his sword. A katana, the metal was folded over 200 times. It's one of a kind. Same goes with his vehicle, he rarely uses it. He doesn't trust anyone, only his blade. He doesn't like people intervening in his affairs. You could classify him as a lone-wolf. Fighting the Dinosaurs is the only thing left for him. Rank: Rookie Agent Kardas Dragon Main Article: Rev Raptor Name: Rev Raptor (or as he puts it "Raptor, Rev Raptor") Age: 19 Skills: Trained for speed and accuracy(going 120mph he can stop on a dime) Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Second youngest member of the team. Very serious at the base but when he's hes in his vechile he won't stop until the missions done because he's having to much fun. Hes also a prodigy and finished Universty with a Doctor's in Science 4 years earlier and is studying a Mutant Lizard. Rank: Standard Agent AoiJunni Main Article: Mathias Name:"Mathias" Age:Early to mid 20's. Skills:Mechanical design and repair Vehicle: Steel Sprinter Personality: Quiet, Listens more than he speaks...but a bit headstrong, still. Rank: Rookie Agent Chronicler of Ko-Koro Main Article: Databoard Name: Databoard. Age: 31. Skills: Can fix or build just about anything. Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Calm, even in the face of danger, but on occasion will lose temper. Rank: Elite Agent Ace Of Spades? Main Article: Snake of Spades Name: Snake Age: 21 Vehicle: Urban Avenger Skills: Expert Driver and computer hacker Personality:His mother died when the dinos attacked, so he wants to DESTROY THE DINOSAURS!!! Rank: Standard Agent Gojira Main Article: Gojira name: gojira age:17 skills:dino knowledge vehicle:urban avenger personality: quick to temper, and dosn't make hasty decisions (unlesed pressed to) Rank: Rookie Agent Clone Hat Main Article: Glide Name:Glide Age:31 Vehicle:Fire hammer Personality: Mysterious appearance, quite friendly, seems intimidating to the dinos. Shadow's suit. Large black hood makes his face hard to see. Rank: Standard Agent RiotC Name:col. jack o'neill Age:49 Skills:O'Neill proved himself to be an exceptional and gifted airman. Assigned to a special training program for covert operations/infiltration, he was trained in the skills of wilderness survival, special weapons and tactics, assassination, demolition, chemical weapons, the manufacture and detonation of explosives, and is a field expedience specialist. Vehicle:Fire Hammer Personality:sarcastic Rank: Rookie Agent Turient K { Alix } Main Article: Turahk-Kal Name: turahk-kal Age: 21 Skills:deomlition Vehicle:fire hammer Personality: likes to go solo Rank: Standard Agent Lewa Freakazoid Main Article: Dromus Name: Dromus Age: 24 Skills: Sometimes can talk to animals, and though she is not as good as with the Mutant Dinos, she can do simple phrases like "yes," "no," "maybe," and, "back away now, or I'll kill you.". Caries a long silver chain, which can act like a whip, as her "sign of office." Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Usually loud and boisterous, but when she is tracking down somethink, she can be as silent as though nothing was there. Rank: Standard Agent Algernon Name: Algernon Age: 14 Skills: Expert pilot Vehicle: Firehammer Personality: Surly, snappy, and pissed at the dinos attacking his planet. He is an expert pilot, and is known for taking down no less then five T-rex and a raptor in his Firehammer. He yearns to pilot the deadly T1-Typhoon, and is confused about the fact that the only airborn vehicle is the slowest. But aside from that, he is an asset to the Dino Attack team that can't be lost. Rank: Rookie Agent BZP Noob #30000 Main Article: Zero Name: Zero Age: 20 Skills: Better vison Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Funny Rank: Elite Agent Bones96 Name: Keys Age: 18 Skills: Talking in dinosaur(lab accident). Vehicle: T-1 Typhoon Personality: A prodigy. Got out of college early. Likes to heal Rex's dinos and lizards if they are wounded. Rank: Rookie Agent huki beast Name: Dark Wolf Age: N/A Vehicle: Urban Avenger Skill: Good aim. Personaility: Kept to himself. Rank: Rookie Agent Nura Main Article: Voltage Name: Voltage Age: Twenty-two Vehicle: Fire Hammer Skill: Stealth Personality: Normally likes to work alone Rank: Elite Agent Spinner Master NAME: VEX AGE:12 SKILLS:CAN DO ABOUT ANYTHING WITH A COMPUTER VEHICLE:FIRE HAMMER PERSONALITY:QUIET SHY AND LIKES TO BE WITH OTHERS Rank: Rookie Agent Great Spirit's Disciple Name: Ammo Age: 21 Skills: Skilled with a variety of weapons Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Cheerful, almost never discouraged. Tends to follow, rather than lead. Rank: Rookie Agent Orange Tentacle name:"evan gildow" age: 16 (not my real age) arm of choice: Dual RCP-90 (high powered SMG in goldeneye 64 explosive of choice: anti tank rocket (hey, if it works on tanks, it works on dinos!) area: lego city info: the youngest person in the dino squad, evan usually goes on squad based missions with johnny thunder and such. Rank: Rookie Agent BileChunk Name: James Beatles (or Jimmy) Age:17 Skills:Best in land pilioting working on air Vehicel: Urban Avenger Personality: Tries to do the right thing But He's a big scaredy cat, he joined Dino Attack becaus He knew it's the only thing that could keep him safe, and sometimes he's tempermental Rank: Rookie Agent Toa Takiah, Toa of Space Name: Louis "Dryptosaurus" Age: 17 Skills: Science, paleontology, good with guns. Vehicle: Steel Sprinter (with cosmotronic ray) Personality: An extrovert, his friend call him Dryptosaurus, because he is always "leaping" into people's business. Gets mad easily, but is mostly an agreeable person and is always looking for a girlfriend. He is young and small and doesn't like it when people say he is small. Rank: Standard Agent MetroidDude360 Main Article: Cobra Name:Cobra Age:18 Skills:He's good with electronics, tracking, and has good aim. Vehicle:Fire Hammer Personality:He's shy, but doesn't mind working as a team.He won't leave a man behind. Rank: Elite Agent lego2000 Name: Hunter Age: 26 Skills:can single handedly take down a raptor; a predator Vehicle:Street cycle Personality:Australian accent; gets ticked off easily Rank: Rookie Agent Ethereal Name: Farrar Age: 18 Skills: Unnatural hand-eye coordination Vehicle: Fire-Hammer Personality: He's often a good soul, however because of his volatile nature and his taste for chaos, he often ends up hurting his teamates in the process. Despite that, his preferred weapon aside from his vehicle is a chain-gun. Rank: Rookie Agent Mountain of Hysteria Name: Eskay Age: 21 Skills: Firearms, Feet-Eye Coordination (It helps him in Dance Dance Revolution. JK) Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: A fast tempered guy, always in for the rush which often gets him in trouble. Rank: Rookie Agent ZevAsron Name: GoldEagle Age: 21 Skills: Computer, Building, Intelligence, Strength Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: ..... Rank: Rookie Agent Vae Victae Main Article: Agent X name:agent x age:10 skills:extremely good at firing and hitting targets,can hit a target square in the center vehicle:fire hammer personality:cool,friendly,and gets agitated easily Rank: Standard Agent TakunuvaC01 Main Article: Magma Name:Magma Age:34 Ability:Engineering and Technology Vehicle:Refitted Urban Avenger Personality:Doesn't like working with other agents because he was Alpha Team, spends a lot of time in a laboratory, and he likes to be busy in a laboratory when not on missions. Rank: Elite Agent Main Article: Reptile Name: Reptile Age: 34 Ability: Engineering and Technology Vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: Doesn't like working with other agents, but will when necessary. He spends a lot of time in a laboratory, and he likes to be busy tinkering with things when not on missions. Rank: Elite Agent Jackson Lake Main Article: Hotwire Name: Hotwire Age: 22 Skills: Mechanical engineering & electronics Vehicle: Fire Hammer (outfitted with extra features & devices) Personality: Practical, but not that good at strategy. Has a droll, sarcastic sense of humor. Rank: Elite Agent Metty the Black Wizard Main Article: Slash Name: Blade Age: 19 Skills: Expert Sniper and Swordsman. Vehicle: A yellow Urban Avenger Personality: Calm, cool, and collective. Blade saw the descrution of Lego Island and how he wants revenge. Blade never leaves home without his White Tiger Blade. Rank: Standard Agent Ussal Name:Zonic Age:32 Skills:A excellent aim with a rocket launcher Vehicle:Steel Sprinter Personality:Has a twisted sense of humor Rank: Standard Agent *Nero X* Name: Alex Tage Age: 11 Skills: crazy driver, makes wepons beond comprehention. Vehicle:steel sprinter that is black where normaly is tan and is blue where it it is red Personality: although young, Alex is the warforce of his three man team. others Name: Jet Name: Dyno Rank: Rookie Agent ##### Bassai Name: Nui Age: 24 Skills: Secretive, on account of being a former Alpha Team agent, can sneak around without being seen Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Secretive, tends to go out on his own to fight dinos Rank: Rookie Agent The Late Great QQQQ Main Article: Nick Lightning Name: nick lightning Age: 18 Skills: nick is skilled with weapons, and vehicles. Vehicle: urban avenger Personality: nick's home was destroyed when the dinos attacked, he joined the dino attack team to end the threat of the dinos. he also has a pet raptor (read the johnny thunder rpg.). and is my character from other rpgs. Rank: Standard Agent Akeldama Name: Jacob Coruhn (Or just Coruhn for short) Age: 23 Skills: Combat, Marksmanship, Driving Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Loyal to friends, Fierce, Enjoys the thrill killing dinos Rank: Rookie Agent vahkimetru Name: VM Age: 24 Skills: Driving, Aim, Computers, Vehicle: Urben Avenger Personality:Once a resident of Lego City, now, VM is a fearless fighter working for Dino Attack, helping to defend his beloved city. While memories of his friends and family make him sad, he always keeps calm in the heat of battle. Rank: Rookie Agent Ehlek Name:Chupacabra Age:32 Skills:Stealth,trap master,Dino wrangler,and can pack a terribly painful punch. Vehicle:Fire hammer Personality:Is a great freind.Get's very angry and silent when A dino comes.Is slik and cool,a perfect Dinosaur hunter.Mess with him,he will throw you off a cliff,hard........ Rank: Rookie Agent Elemental Main Article: Silver Name: Silver Age: 18 Skills: Sniping, driving, and researching. Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Wants to figure out where the dinosaurs come from and what mutated them. Whenever possible, he tries to study them. Silver is always on the hunt for clues to their origin. He is trying to use data he finds to make a way to bring back other extinct animals and endangered species, with limited secuess. He has a sniper rifle, but it is pretty much useless against the dinos tough skin. Instead, he uses a cosmotronic blaster for sniping purposes. Rank: Standard Agent Joey245: Toa of Gravity Name: Blazer Age: 15 Skills: Dead aim with the Xenon MultiLauncher Vehicle:Fire Hammer Personality:The youngest of the group, Blazer is incredibly skilled for his age. His dead aim with the Xenon MultiLauncher has made him a valuable part of the team. Rank: Rookie Agent Canama Name: Canama Age: 10 Skills: Intellegence, technology Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Doesn't let his young age stop him. Sometimes captures and tames dinos, but when nessecary, kills them. Rank: Rookie Agent Cookieo Name: Cookieo Age: 7 Skills: intellegence, technology Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Doesn't let his young age stop him. Sometimes captures and tames dinos, but when nessecary, kills them. Rank: Rookie Agent Thin Jimmy Name: Agent 393 Age: 10 Skills: Has an invisibility blanket to conceal himself from the dinosaurs. Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: Agent 393 is one of the most mysterious agents on the force. He knows a lot more than he's telling. He is also the youngest agent. Rank: Rookie Agent PIRAKA OF DOOM Name: blade Age: 30 Skills:good at traping dinos and technolagy Vehicle:urban avenger Personality:cool clam and collective Rank: Rookie Agent Ultima Lucky Bionicle Prime King Name:Hunter. Age:11. Skills:Attack,defence and intelligence. Vehicle:Urban Avenger. Persornality:Freindly,Good and smart. Rank: Rookie Agent Pomer{Point Man} Name:jack Khonns Age:19 Skills:weapons expert,expert hunter Vehicle:rarely uses vehicles, but drives an urban avenger Personality: was trapped in a small town run down by dinos, so is pretty serious from having to fend off dinos for 2 years(and easily frustraited.Having to fend off dinos has made him into an expet hunter,and tracker(also a expert marksman), he knows how a dinos mind works.His greatest enemy is the raptor, the fact that it is smart, cunning and an expert hunter makes him full of envy. Rank: Rookie Agent Biorune865 Name: Lion Age: 19 Skills: Technology and one of the mechanics Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Serious and hates jokes. Rank: Rookie Agent jr pickles name pickles agent a elite personality loves tecknolagy has have the great Knowlage also got early start on driveing of dinos age 10 Rank: Rookie Agent Mikestro Name: Jordan Age: 15 Skills:explosives speed TNT DYNAMITE (you get the idea) Vehicle:Fire hammer Personality:got badly injured when it first started and seeks revenge now Rank: Rookie Agent barakki~mantax Name: Alpha Age: 23 Skills: Great at aiming, quick Vehicle: Fire hammer Personality: the quiet type, his family was killed by the dinos, and hes trying to avenge them. Rank: Rookie Agent Nick Toa Of The Guitar Name: Hammer Age: 30 Skills: Can pick up aomething twice his weight and i very good person of thinking up plans Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personilty: Easily tempered, but he likes to be alone because he was a orphan he never knew his parnets because he was found at the front of the orphanage with a note saying : save him Rank: Rookie Agent MistyMountainMatoran Name: Spark(real name Jake Hunter). Age: 21 Skills: Buliding, driving Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Likes to tinker with things, and so he took an Urban Avenger and made it faster. Sarcastic and reckless. Loves action. Rank: Rookie Agent Dudester Name: Zap Age: 24 Skills: Martial Arts, Heavy Gunning Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Hotheaded Rank: Rookie Agent Letagi Name: Pilot (that's his nickname, his real name is unknown) Age: 28 Skills: Hand-to-hand combat, is also skilled with a sword. Owns a weapon kind of like a lightsaber, but not quite as lethal. Vehicle: Steel Sprinter Personality: Rather ambitious. Everyone was surprised by his vehicle of choice, but he had his reasons. He upgraded his SS (Steel Sprinter) quite a bit, adding a windshield, better communication systems and a better computer system. Now his SS doesn't look much like and SS, but more like a miniture rocket ship with wheels. He doesn't really trust anyone or anything, except his sword and himself. Quiet and prefers to be by himself. Rank: Rookie Agent Thok8 name: shane age 19 skills: sharpshooting vehicle: steel sprinter personality: hes an outsider to the group. his family died in the dino attack invasion, he joined the squad a day after. although is selfish and cruel and has a high temper,he will help his team mates if there hurt. Rank: Rookie Agent Enrys-Red Lantern Name: Gargan Age:21 Skills: Asian sword fighter Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Gargan is cool, calm and collected in any situation. Whenever he is fighting mutant lizards, he likes to have fun and fight them with his sword. His face is covered with a samurai helmet, and a cloth pulled over his mouth and nose. He is garbed is lightweight samurai armor, with dragon wings sprouting from his back. Rank: Rookie Agent Atton Rand Main Article: Zenna Name: Zenna Age: 23 Skills: Excellent with a gun, she can even hit a moving target easily and hold off more than 42 dinos alone, though with help she can do it faster, skilled pilot (although she dosen't yet own an air vehicle, but uses one once in a while) Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality: She is always willing to help a fellow team member Rank: Elite Agent Author Name: Jax Age: 13 Skills: Martial arts, a fairly good gunslinger. He's not exactly the man you turn to when you need an equation solved. Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Quirky and fun-loving, but during battles he has shown a strong solemnity for his work. Rank: Rookie Agent Vamprah9588- Omega of Fire Name:Slasher Age:1,589(mutated age) Skills:super fast on surface Vehicle:urban avenger Personality:advanced mental abilitys(including age) Rank: Rookie Agent Tahuninja Main Article: Apollo Name: Apollo Age: 18 Skills: Manufacturing traps and Hi-Tech equipment, and is also very fast.His battle skills are somewhat limited. Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Very quiet, is very concentrated on his work, if he does communicate, he uses sign-language. Rank: Standard Agent Toa Tanak Main Article: Alpha Name:Alpha Age:24 Skills:Extreme Speed and great at managing weapons. Vehicle:Urban Avenger Personality:Calm,patient,and collected. Rank: Standard Agent SPARTAN-D124 Main Article: Fullmetal Sauro-Hunter Age: 19 Vehicle: Customized Urban Avenger Skills: Archery (Sauro-Hunter can hit a small Mutant in the darkness of a full eclipse), can wield a sword better than a Knight Background/Personality: Sauro-Hunter is cold and calculating at times but warm and friendly at other times. He is a new DAA recruit and has proved himself to be a good fighter. He is skilled with a sword and uses one in close quarters combat. Along with a sword, Sauro-Hunter uses a Personal Energy Shield (PES); the shield generator can be latched onto his arm and deployed with a flick of the wrist. He uses a specialized longbow and arrows (diamond-tipped and hollow, once stuck inside a target, the arrow deploys a venom that will neuturalize the target swiftly and painlessly). He is half dragon and half minifigure, and has inherited the trait to breath fire (though he rarely uses it) from his mother (a dragon in minifigure form). Sauro-Hunter is known to go berserk when battling Pteranodons, due to the fact that they made up the main body of the strike force that attacked his hometown. He has tamed a baby Tyrannosaur named Tex. Tex is very loyal to her "father" because of imprinting. Rank: Standard Agent Catfish Name: Kartyl Age: 19 Skills: Kartyl has a great aim with a gun, and is incredibly intelligent. Vehicle: None Personality/Background: Kartyl is cheerful and willing to help out a lot. He is able to keep calm in difficult situations. He joined Dino Attack when he was 18. He hasn't done much since then, just acted as assistants to various Dino Attack Agents. He is working in a lab in lego city. Rank: Rookie Agent Enter Fishstick Main Article: Zyra Name: Zyra Age: 18 Skills: Quite intelligent, he's not the best at sprinting but he has high stamina, he is also a good shot Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Intelligent and annoying Rank: Standard Agent imperial officer Main Article: David Norman Name: Professor David Norman Age: 37 Skills: Can work out how to operate very complicated machinery, can also make complicated sums & Vehicle: Fire Hammer Personality/Background: Born in Britain in 1973, David was educated at Camberidge University. By the age of 19 he could work a supercomputer. He disigned the Buisness Inc. Building, before emigrating to Lego City. He has a lab there. Before the Dino Attack he appplied for a job as a Rock Raider. But the Dinos attacked then. David was recruted to the ranks of the DAA. He met Zyra there, and they are good friends. But he was then briefed to check up on Zyra, Zenna, Elizabeth and Alpha on Castle Island. Rank: Standard Agent Shocked Main Article: B Name: B. Age: 23 Skills: Computer and vehicle expert. Vehicle: Fire Hammer. Personality: Sarcastic, but loves to make lots of jokes, especially while fighting Dinosaurs. Background: No one knows. He won't say. Rank: Standard Agent John Blueheart Main Article: Epsilon Name: Epsilon (epp-see-lonn) Age: 37 Skills: heavy weaponry and long-range motion shooting Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality/Background: When Jack entered the trainee for Dino Attack, he was the fifth person to join that year, so was nickname "epsilon" as the fifth letter in the Greek alphabet. Before joining, Epsilon enjoyed shooting clay pigeons and game. If you insult Epsilon about him and his family enough, you will end up with a knife next to you throat. Rank: Standard Agent Andrewnuva199 Main Article: Andrew Name: Andrew Age: 18 Skills: Remeberance, building, very flexible Vehicle: Steel Sprinter Personality/Background: A citizen of Lego Island, Andrew initally evacuated with everyone to Antactica, but eventually worked up the coverage to join the team. He has read the accounts of the team thus far and is very knoweglable about the history, and is quick to mention something that relates to the current situation. Rank: Elite Agent glaciustheiceglatorian Name: Fox Age: 27 Skills: Agile, a great sharpshooter Vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: he fights dinos mainly just to take them to his lab and to turn them into humans, (read more below) with exception of T-rexes, which he as his own (very secret) blaster where he keeps his two serum pistols and other devices Backround: he was drafted by the ODH (official dino hunters) but he faked being killed and is no longer alive to them, so he captures dinos and takes them to his secret lab, where he as conjured a serum which will turn dinos into humans (and now has over 100 recruits carrying "serum guns" which contain the serum to recruit more "dinos") but when he fights he likes to fight alone to two "serum pistols" and is devolping a serum to turn humans into dinos (although no one knows why..........................................) Rank: Rookie Agent Tacku Name: Crashdown Age: 19 Skills: Stealth, Computer Hacking, makes a mean sandwich Personality: Rather smart, witty, but sometimes annoying. (Think Wesley Crusher from Star Trek TNG) Vehicle: Fire Hammer Background: Citizen of Sandy Bay before the attack. Hates the cold and prefers the warm, which is partially why he joined the Dino Attack team, that and to reclaim his home town. Rank: Standard Agent Toa Ling Main Article: Duke Name:Duke Age:23 Skills: Weapons expert Vehicle:steel sprinter Personality:Vitrually calm at all times when not he is beserk Background:Alpha-Team agent sent to help dino attack. Rank: Standard Agent Main Article: Joe Harry Name: Joe Harry Age:31 Skills: Marksman Vehicle: I dont really need this. Personality: Freindly and reckless Background: Once a ordinary hunter in the wilderness until the mutant dinosaur's appeared and almost killed him after that he joined dino attack team to fight agianst the dinosuar's but discovered they were enslaved so he instead gave up his hope's of revenge and replace his bullet's with tranquilzer dart's so that he would not need to kill the dinosuars. Rank: Standard Agent Sloopofwar Main Article: Marco Name: Marco Age: 22 Skills: Medium weapons and wilderness survival. Vehicle: Ummm....none? Personality: Sort of a know it all, cheerful most of the time, but can get grim while in battle. Background: Raised in some of the harshest terrain in Viking's Isle, Marco inherited his fathers roguish attitude, and his near inexhaustible will to survive. However, he also has a tactical mind allowing him to make his weight felt in any battle, whatever the odds. He joined up with Dino Attack after his home town was destroyed by Mutant Dinos. Just barely passing the final test, he just finished basic training. Idealist or Realist: Realist Rank: Rookie Agent Clone Commander Cody Name:Charlie Age:25 Skills:Sharpshooting, electronics, mechanics Vehicle:Steel Sprinter Personality:Ready to fight at any time Background:When the Dino's arrived, he and a few others hid out in a secret bunker. Now they have disembarked to go back out onto the Earth. Rank: Standard Agent that guy from that show Main Article: Dust Name: Dust Age: unknown estimated to be around 27 Skills: Dust is Sly, Smart, and Mysteries. He is not trusted by the rest of the team but has proven to be very tough and have high endurance. Vehicle: Steel Sprinter. Personality: Dust never oafishly joined the team, he just blew in one day without a word. Little is known about his past but it is known that he came from Egypt. Dust is cold and it would seem as if he does not care about anything; not the team or the Dinos. Because of this he is resented by the rest of the team. If Dust can be trusted remains unknown. Rank: Standard Agent Brikman McStudz Main Article: Zachary Virchaus Name: Zachary (Zach, preferably) Age: 19 Skills: Building, Technology, Excellent shooter Vehicle: Urban Avenger Personality: Fun, happy guy. He'll be serious when the time comes, but other times, he won't take the situation seriously, which can be a downfall. Background: Zach was born in the Midwest in the United States, but moved to LEGO Island at the age of two and grow up under the Infomanaic's care. He had lived on LEGO Island ever since, hanging out with friends. He often traveled everywhere. At the time of Mutant Dino invasion, Zach was rescued by evacuation crews and sent to Antarctica, until recently. Now he has officially joined Dino Attack and is heading out now to stop the Mutant Dinos. Formally an Agent before resigning and joining the DA. Rank: Standard Agent DELTA-db-BLADE Name: Clark Deadworth Age: 50 Skills: Stealth and weaponry. Vehicle: What ever vehicle he can find. Personality: Smart, fast-thinking, sometimes rather arrogant. Background: He trained to be a ninja, he knows a lot about stealth. He learned to be good with every single weapon he came across until the dinos came. He had a job at a restaurant at the age of 20. He retired at the age of 35. But, he is forced to join the DA as the mutants spread at the age of 50. Rank: Rookie Agent Toa Zehvor Kpik Name: Thomas Craft Age: 28 Skills: Explosives and tactics Vehicle: Steel Sprinter Personality and Background: Tom is probably one of the most kind, helping, and handy guy around, ever since he first heard about it, he's been training to be part of the DA. He spent most of his time learning about the various species of mutant Dinos, not to mention all of the regular ones, which he wants to help the most. Right now, he is probably stalking a mutant Dino, ready to exterminate it. Rank: Rookie Agent Krikur Main Article: Kuru Name:Kuru Age:18 Skills:Spying and sneaking around Vehicle:Steel Sprinter Personality:Quite devious and only help other people or do things if commanded or wants too Background:Became a Rookie Agent because of his spying, sneakyness , and hacking Rank: Standard Agent avmatoran Main Article: Dr. Cyborg name: Docter Cyborg age: 29 skills: anything to do with tech! vehicle: Iron Predator Personality: kind, usually wrapped up in lab work Background: He is currently trying to reactivate his memories that were copied onto laser disks when he was found injured, with the radio-sig of a Mutant Raptor near him. Rank: Standard Agent The CryoMancer Name: Tesh Carrey Age: 24 Skills: Sword Fighting, engineering, Vehicle: Street sprinter Personality: Sarcastic and determined, always cracks a joke, usually at someone else's expense Bio: A minifig with background in Exo-Force, he joined the Dino Attack team to keep in practice after the robot threat was defeated Rank: Standard Agent